Definitely (not) a Hero
by LaLunaLight
Summary: Tsuna learned of his uncle's secret job when the teen visited him. Not only did his uncle's boss seems interested in him because of his 'classified' files, but Tsuna also caught the attention of the god of mischief? Uh, uh, and now, he must save his uncle from the said god with help of the superheroes? Really, Tsuna only wants a vacation.
1. Change of the Plan

**Summary: Tsuna learned of his uncle's secret job when the teen visited him. Not only did his uncle's boss seems interested in him because of his 'classified' files, but Tsuna also caught the attention of the god of mischief? Uh, uh, and now, he must save his uncle from the said god with help of the superheroes? Really, Tsuna only wants a vacation.**

**AN: This is my first time doing movie fanfiction. Unlike anime/manga that I can re-watch/re-read anytime, I don't watch movies too much. So, yeah, don't hope too much on this story.**

**AN 2: This story is little AU on KHR part; like Tsuna was introduced to the underworld early, Nana knew about the mafia, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Change of the Plan**

**Venice, Italy**

**06:22 AM**

*Glare*

_Sign_

*Glare*

_Sign_

*Glare*

**Burn**

This was what Tsuna had been doing for the past 2 hours after the paperwork had arrived. If he had known that he will have to sign thousands of paperwork _per day_, then he would have put more effort into denying the position of the boss. But of course, with the best, sadistic, evil hitman as your tutor, that would be impossible.

A sigh escaped from the brunet lips every once in a while as he scratched furiously away at the pile of work with his ballpoint pen, an occasional shuffling of the papers breaking the silence.

From a young age, Tsuna was taken from his homeland, Japan, to learn his duties as one of the Vongola candidates to be the next boss in Italy when he was still 8 years old. He would occasionally go to Japan to visit his mother, Nana who knows about the mafia (Iemitsu wasn't too much jerk, and decided to tell his wife about his job after they married). Back to Japan a few years later, Tsuna spent his middle and high school in there (where he got to know some of his guardians) and returned to Italy after graduating at the age of 15 (he skipped a few grades).

Sawada Tsunayoshi had already accepted his fate(s). Accepted his position as the next boss of Vongola and the heir of Arsella Corporations.

**Vongola **is the most powerful Mafia family in Italy. The Vongola is one of the, if not the, largest Famiglia in existence, having an extremely large following. The Vongola is unique in its structure in that it accepts other Famiglias to become a part of their power, and, as such, has other Famiglias beneath them. The Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization, but their ways gradually changed during the second boss reign, eventually leading to violence and crime. The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power. Due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the _capo di tutti capi_, lit. "boss of all bosses". The family has been around for nine generations, these generations have gone through many wars and bloodshed.

One and half years ago on his sixteenth birthday, it was officially announced that he would be the next boss by his grandfather figure, Timoteo, the ninth boss of Vongola. But it's not like he took a position willingly. But, after all the candidates were killed, and the one who was alive is unfortunately not of Nono's blood, he, as the great-great-great-great grandson of Vongola Primo and therefore a candidate for the next boss. After a lot of denials and solved some problems (and wars), Sawada Tsunayoshi will become the Vongola Decimo when he is 19 years old, in the next 2 years. The Vongola family had grown quite a bit under Tsuna, and he hadn't even taken control yet. The brunet was powerful, that much was undeniable.

**Arsella **was one of the largest and famous companies in the world. It was always on the top of popular brands; sports, electronics, clothing, and etc. They are based (main headquarters) in Italy and have several branches (small companies and stores) in various countries. But of course, nobody (except the family and closest allies) know that those were all undercover company for the Vongola Famiglia. Arsella Corporation is a 'light' version of Vongola. If Vongola is a secret organization in the underworld, Arsella is a 'normal' company in the civilian/public world. Like the Vongola, Arsella Corporation was founded by Giotto. They almost disappeared in the fifth and sixth generations, but fortunately, they were able to rise again in the next generation and the company was getting bigger and more global. Timoteo still the president of Arsella, but even so, Tsuna cannot run away from his duties as the heir of the company.

Reborn (who was his tutor since his childhood) still tortu- _tutoring_ and train him about various things; fights, diplomatic, etc. That was the problem, with the two occupations, the brunet got more paperwork _every-single-day_!

Sawada Tsunayoshi was tired of paperwork. He really wants to take a break; sleep, change the atmosphere, he needed a vacation! Take a break from all kinds of craziness caused by his family and allies, more precisely his Guardians and Varia.

Luckily that day, his fellow boss proposed a plan. And without thinking too long, the Vongola Decimo agreed.

**(You can read 'New Assistant: Departure of the Skies' for this. The 'plan' is somehow the same)**

It has been decided.

It has been decided that they; the Vongola, Simon, Giglio Nero, Gesso bosses and the Varia's leader would take a vacation (run away), it was Byakuran's idea and the rest of them still came along with that (stupid) plan. When the white-haired man explained the location they were going to go to; Japan, it's not bad. It has been a year (more or least) since the brunet moved to Italy, maybe he will secretly visit his mom?

But, when the famous Vongola's Hyper Intuition told him something else, Tsuna paused to think for a moment.

So, when the black portal appeared, Sawada Tsunayoshi finally decided something.

Being the last person to enter the portal (his fellow bosses have gone to their respective destinations), the brunet stopped and stared at the Vindice's boss. "Bermuda, I have a request." The silence of the older boss indicated that he was listening, so Tsuna continued "I wish to change my destination."

* * *

**Missouri, USA**

**12:48 AM**

Clint Barton was freaking out. And that's putting it lightly. When his wife had called him some minutes ago, he thought he would faint on the spot as his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. Laura said there was someone who knocked on the front door of his house, it wasn't bad, right? No, if it's in the middle of the night and their home should be a 'safe house'. Nobody knows about his house and family, only a few know including Fury and Natasha, and they will contact him first for sure.

So who is the uninvited guest at his house?

He was very scared if they were his or SHIELD's enemies.

Luckily, that night the archer was doing a mission in the Cuba area, so after 15 (more or least) minutes of fast and crazy driving (thank God it's the night!), he's finally arrived in the familiar farm.

After stowed his motorbike, Clint ran to his house with dread at every step.

It's silent, too silent...

Has the uninvited guest left? Or perhaps... have they been forced in?

He felt fear for his wife and children. Laura... Cooper... Lila...

"Laura! Laura!" banging on the door hard, Clint kept calling while he prepared his daggers and gun just in case. A few seconds a familiar brown-haired woman opened the door. He hugged her, "Thank God you're alright!" give his wife a quick scan "Are children okay too?" confirmed her nod, Clint sighed in relief. "The uninvited 'guests' have left then?"

"Not..really."

Alarmed, the archer stare his wife's eyes. "What do you mean?!" he asked more urgently.

The brown-haired woman ushered her husband to come in. Then Clint felt another presence in the room.

There...

Currently, in the sitting room, someone was curled, sitting on the long sofa as the fireplace blazing, filling the room with the warm colors of orange. The person, it seems a male, with the back turned toward him so Clint can't look the person's face. Ignoring the quiet _don't_ from his wife and her horror expression (why?), Clint took out his gun and pointed at their guest, "Who are you?!" with that shout, the person quickly turned toward him and Clint can't help to let out a small gap.

A teenage boy stood before him, in a semi-formal black suit with an orange necktie (why's suit?), with his back straight but shoulders slouched, looking perfectly at ease. Gravity-defying brown hair boobed as he shifted slightly. Warm brown eyes and bright smile adorning his face when he saw Clint. The teen frowned at the gun pointed at him, smirking he said to Clint who stood still stunned, "Is this the way you greet after five years we haven't met, eh, Uncle Clint?"

Stared at the teen, Clint slowly lowered his gun. His mind went blank for the moment before he yelled, "Tsunayoshi?!"

**~Owari~**

* * *

**I like to write a cliffhanger, hehe XD (but, dislike cliffhanger as the reader)**

**Note:**

**\- Vongola main HQ is in Sicily, but the tenth generation currently lives in Venice (one of Vongola mansion)  
**

**\- Arsella is another name of Vongola, Italian from 'Clam'**

**\- The difference in time between Italy and the USA is 6 hours**

**Please note this, I can write KHR fic just fine, but for Avengers fic this is my first time and I study later. So, if I made a mistake in the Avengers part or somewhere, feel free to correct me.**

**My friend asked: Are you a fan of Avengers?**

**The answer is 'not really'. I like to watch Avengers movies (and some of other Marvel movies) and its anime version, but only that. I don't collect their stuff like; shirt, figures, posters, and other like that.**

**So, yeah...**

**I have questions about the age of Avengers (please answer if you know and have time)**

**Clint - **

**Clint's family - **

**Other Avengers - **

**Fury - **

**Loki - **

**If not, I will make up them myself**

**Tsuna will be 17, you can guess how old the others from KHR**

**This fanfic begins at the same timeline as Avengers movie 1 (2012)**

**See you again in the next update ~**


	2. Family's History

**02 - Family's History**

**Clint's house, Missouri**

**01:03 AM**

"Uncle Clint? Are you feeling well?" asked Tsuna, taking a cautious step towards Clint who _still _stood frozen, one hand raised. His eyes were a deep honey color, sharp as they looked his uncle up and down. "We can do this in the morning if you are feeling ill."

"I'm fine."

The archer took the seat just as Laura came back from the kitchen, and accepted his teacup with a smile. Clint nodded his thanks to his wife, who sat beside him, sipping her own cup.

The teen in front of him is his nephew, more precisely his wife's nephew, Sawada Tsunayoshi. His mother, Nana is a half-sister to Laura, from father's side.

Nana's mother, Harukaze Ayame was an internship student from Japan. She then met Nana's father, Matt Higgns who that time was her instructor from the company she is in. They end up dating and when Ayame must go back, Matt came with her to Japan. Two years later they were both married and blessed by a daughter, it was Nana. Unfortunately three years later, Ayame died because of illness. Matt came back to New York, bringing the three and a half years old Nana. Then not long after, Matt decided to marry again with Eva Miller and blessed with a daughter, that was Laura.

Graduated from high school, Nana decided to live alone in her hometown, Japan (she has a home inheritance from her late mother). Next year, Nana gets married to Sawada Iemitsu and had a child, Sawada Tsunayoshi. They moved to Nanimori not long after that. One day Matt and Eva died of a traffic accident. At that time Nana was 20 and Laura was 16. Laura refused her sister's invitation to live together in Japan, preferring instead to stay in her parents' house. One and a half years later, Laura married Clint Barton and they moved to Clint's Homestead in Missouri because of Clint's job. Cooper Barton was born two years later.

Laura told Clint about his half-sister, asking permission from her husband to tell Nana about their location. Clint was worried at first but agreed to the request (at that moment the archer completely forgot to report it to his boss). Since then Nana always takes her child on vacation to America at least once a year. Then one day, Nana came alone without her son. When Laura asked where's her nephew, Nana answer? 'He's away, helping his father's family' (hint: Tsuna's 8). Nana doesn't really like to talk about his husband or his side of the family, and Laura didn't press it. A few years later, Clint and Laura have a second child, Lila Barton and still no news about Sawada Tsunayoshi and Nana also rarely visited Laura anymore.

It was a coincidence, a coincidence that Clint met Tsunayoshi somewhere in North America one year later. At that time he got a mission to assassination someone who was considered dangerous to SHIELD. The archer was stalking his target when he saw a familiar child/teenager just coming out of a luxury hotel with two other children/teenagers. To his horror, Clint saw the target (a middle-aged man) approached the three of them and seems to have a conversation. The only who talking with the man was Tsunayoshi who somehow kept calm and composed, while the other two teens (hint: a silver head and pineapple-head) just scowled and give the adult a dirty look. A few minutes passed and Clint nearly came out of his hiding place when he saw a dark expression from the target, but instead, the man just left the teens with some curses.

Clint also almost have a heart attack when suddenly Tsunayoshi talked, _'Show yourself.' _and looked directly at his hiding place; a tall and big tree some meters from the teens. After that, they had a question and answer session with each other.

_"How are you, Uncle Clint?" _\- Tsuna (somehow the other two teens seems surprised?)

_"What are you doing here?" _\- Clint

_"I'm just accompanying my...grandpa." _\- Tsuna (Clint didn't miss a pause before he said grandpa)

_"__Why don't you visit Laura again? He missed you." _\- Clint

_"I am sorry..." _\- Tsuna

_"You didn't __involve something dangerous, right? Is it something about your father's side of the family?" _\- Clint (bullseye; he saw the teen's shoulder shifted and his friends glared at him)

_"I can't tell you, uncle.. please..." _\- Tsuna

_"__Do you know that man?" _\- Clint (he remembering his target who talking to them earlier)

_"He's grandpa's ex-acquaintance." _\- Tsuna (a simple answer but full of meaning)

Then a single call, a single call from Tsunayoshi's phone made Clint must part with his nephew again.

_"Promise me, you will visit our house again!" _it was Clint's farewell words, and Tsunayoshi just smiled sadly.

...but of course, their nephew didn't visit their house again.

After that meeting, Clint continued his job. Tracking the target to his house, the SHIELD agent prepared to assassinate the target. But somehow he failed that mission after learned that his target has been killed by someone (Fury really chew him out for that). Unknown by him, if Clint came earlier, he will see a baby with a fedora hat out from the target's house.

Since that time, Clint never sees the teen again, no letters, no calls, and of course no visit for five years.

So this is where Clint, his wife, and the missing teen are, sitting in the living room with each cup of hot tea in front of them.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the three of them seizing each other.

"So, how are you, Tsunayoshi?" asked Laura, breaking the silence. Unlike Clint who met him five years ago, Laura never met her nephew for nine years.

"I'm fine, auntie." smiled Tsuna. "Mom sends her regards by the way."

"Ah, Sis!" her face glowed, "I miss her!"

"Do you want to talk to her?" Tsuna pulled out an orange smartphone from his pocket and handed it to Laura. "It's an afternoon in there, so she should be home."

Nodding, Laura took the phone and excuse herself to another room.

It's awkward silence after the brown-haired woman left. Clint kept staring at Tsuna that made the teen nervous. The archer still debates what questions he should ask first. But before he could open his mouth, his nephew beat him with a surprise question.

"Say, Uncle Clint... What's your job?"

The question really threw him off. How should he answer it? He can't say _'I am a secret agent, my job is mostly to do spied and __assassination people'_ right? "Ah, I'm in... security company?" Clint almost slapped himself, really, a security company? Yes, he sometimes assigned to supervise and secure several important people or objects, But, can he find a better lie? it makes worse by his nephew who staring at him hard, his brown eyes seem sparkled orange for the moment that looks can read your soul. Clint let out a shiver.

"I see..." Of course, Tsuna knows, knows that his uncle is lying. After all, no one can lie in front of the person who held the famous Vongola's Hyper Intuition. And besides, Tsuna had seen his uncle's gun, some hidden daggers, and also he could faintly smell blood from the older man. "So, you're like a spy or assassin."

"That's rig- wait, no- I mean not that. What do you mean?" Oh my, he's really stupid! Why did he let it slip like that? He's one of the best agents of SHIELD, why did he so nervous and difficult to lie in front of a teen? "Tsunayoshi..."

"It's alright, Uncle. Everyone has one or two secrets, I understand that." Tsuna sighed, "I myself have some secrets of course." he mumbled the last part. Abruptly, he stood up, "Well, you must be tired from your 'job', Uncle. We can continue this morning..." the teen went to the guest room shown by his aunt earlier, leaving his uncle who was still stunned at his seat.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, New York, North America**

****01:24 AM****

A tall dark-skinned man in a black trench coat with an eye patch was sitting on his comfortable chair, signed the paperwork while muttering some curses.

Nick Fury was tired. He has a long and crazy day. A total of three helicopters and five cars had been blown up by his agents, some of the stupid rookies had somehow demolished the training grounds, and the certain billionaire caused more problems with his experimental robots. And god knows how much paperwork that takes.

Some minutes later, a call came from his intercom from one of his agents.

_"Sir."_

"Barton. What's your current status?"

_"I have finished my mission..."_

"But?"

_"Sir, __I ask permission to stay in my house a little longer __before I returned to headquarters."_

"And what do you do at your house?"

_"My nephew visited suddenly."_

"...you didn't have any siblings, Barton."

_"He is Laura's"_

"..."

_"Sir?"_

"What's his name?"

_"Sawa- I mean Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

"Fine, Barton, But you must explain everything when you're back."

Then, Fury gestures towards the agent, his eyes on the phone.

Agent Hill who had been standing near him, quickly straighten up when Fury turned his attention to her. "Scan all of the records, find information about Tsunayoshi Sawada; profile, background, family, everything," he ordered as the woman nodded and left the room.

An hour later, Fury was reading the file about a certain teen.

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi ***CLASSIFIED***

Age: 17

Birth: Namimori, Japan, October 14, 1995

Current Location: Venice, Italy

Occupation: Student ***CLASSIFIED* *****CLASSIFIED***

Family:

Mother: Sawada Nana

Occupation: Housewife

Current Location: Namimori, Japan

Father: Sawada Iemitsu

Occupation: Oil Miner ***CLASSIFIED***

Current Location: Sicily, Italy

Siblings: (adopted) Sawada Fuuta, (adopted) Sawada Ipin, (adopted) Sawada Lambo

Note: ***CLASSIFIED* *****CLASSIFIED* *****CLASSIFIED***

"What's wrong with this file, Hill!"

"Sir! Somehow the information about Tsunayoshi Sawada is really protected and secured. We can only get that information about him."

Fury stared at the file on his desk, what's wrong with Barton's nephew? Just who is Tsunayoshi Sawada?

* * *

Clint just finished gave the report (on the phone) about his last mission when Fury dropped a bombshell, "Wait, what?"

Fury sighed, and then repeated himself. "Barton. I want to talk to your nephew."

_"Sir?"  
_

"I need you to bring in him for questioning."

_"But, sir..."_

"This is an order! Bring Tsunayoshi Sawada to the SHIELD base with you."

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Short timeline**

1874 - Matt (26) and Ayame (18) meet

1876 - Matt (28) and Ayame (20) married

1877 - Nana's born

1980 – Ayame (25) died, Matt (32) and Nana (3) moved to New York

1981 – Matt (33) and Eva (26) married Laura's born

1994 – Nana (17) moved to Japan

1995 – Nana (18) and Iemitsu (22) married, Sawada Tsunayoshi's born

1997 – Matt (39) and Eva (32) died

1999 – Laura (18) and Clint (26) married

2001 – Cooper Barton's born

2003 – Tsuna (8) moved to Italy

2006 – Lila Barton's born

2007 – Tsuna (12) and Clint (34) met somewhere in North America, Tsuna back to Japan

2010 – Tsuna (15) finished High School

2011 – Tsuna (16) moved to Italy

2012 – Present

**Now, this is the age in the present (2012):**

Tsuna - 17

Nana - 35

Iemitsu - 39

Clint - 39 (actually Clint is older than that, he's from Tony's generation, about 40 or 41. But in this fanfic he's 39)

Laura - 32

Cooper - 12

Lila - 7

Natasha - 30

Loki - 1052-1053, physical around 33?

Fury - 61

Steve - 33 (reality: 94)

Bruce - 43

Tony - 42

Thor - 1057-1059, physical around 35?

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who review, follow, and favorite~ **

**Fury and (maybe) Loki will appear and meet Tsuna in the next chapter (promise it will be longer), just hope it wouldn't take much time.**

**For other KHR character wouldn't be mentioned or appear until later chapters (maybe in some omake, but not for now)**

...****Should I continue this story?****


	3. Not an Interrogation

**03 - Not an Interrogation  
**

_They were everywhere. The strange things... monsters? aliens? illusions? He couldn't identify them, he never seen anything like them before. They were pretty cool-looking, but they were also trying to destroy the city, building destroyed, people screamed, chaos everywhere. There are six people who are the most centered, the people in the odd clothing; a man in a red-white-and-blue spandex suit (American flag?). Then there was the red and gold flying robot. The red-haired lady in the black with awesome fighting skills. And a familiar blonde with the bow and arrow. The guy turned to a big-green monster. And the big guy dressed in armor and a cape, carrying a large (electric?) hammer. All of them were fighting those strange things. He was about to run to them when a strange hole suddenly appears in the sky and..._

Tsuna woke with a sudden, sweat glistening on his skin, wet brown hair matted against his forehead, still trembling from the dream. The dream wasn't the right word though the nightmare was more like it (or it is?). He gasped fresh air into his lungs, still disoriented, and peered through the sleepy fog that covered his eyes. Slowly, he shook the sleep off, sitting up in bed. He did it again, he learned that it was not an ordinary dream, as his Intuition told him. The vision, the vision about something will happen in the future; Precognition.

He gained that 'skill' since the Arcobaleno event where they managed to destroy their curse. He sometimes got the vision about the future in the form of the dream, usually, only a small event/glimpse and Tsuna often to forget some of that dream. For some reason, Bermuda knows it. When Tsuna talk to the Vindice boss, his respond? _'That's because you were the top candidate for the next Sky Arcobaleno which sometimes will get their power.' _He was a bit shocked and horrified at this. That's why Tsuna never really told anyone; his parents, Guardians, friends, and even Reborn.

Anyhow, Tsuna wondered about the dream... This is the first time he got a strange vision like those.

The brunet laid on the bed for some seconds, tiredly staring at the unfamiliar ceiling as he awakens from his nap by the shouting from outside. He looked at the window, it was still early in the morning, see how the sun had not risen and the sky was still quite dark. Sitting up and stretching with a yawn, he took a moment to look around before remembering where he's now.

The discussions with his fellow bosses about their escape plans, changes in plans in his destination, reunions with his aunt and uncle, he remembered it all. He can't believe it, Tsuna can't believe it that he managed to escape, away from Italy, away from his duties. He wondered how long would this last?

After all, technically only three people know about where he is now; the one who help him in his escape and move him to America, his mother who he told about his plan to visit her sister (of course), and the one who help him to remove his trace and will inform him of the situation on the _other side_ from time to time.

He can only hope that Vongola will not find him too soon. He shuddered at the thought of what his tutor would do if he found out about all this.

Tsuna rolled out of bed and stumbled out from his temporary room into the kitchen where his aunt and uncle were arguing.

"Why? Why's Fury want to meet Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna stopped in the halfway and listened,_ 'Me? Are they talking about me? And who is Fury?'_

"I don't know, honey. He did say something about Tsunayoshi's files? I'm not sure." his uncle answered. _'This Fury person is trying to find about me?' _Tsuna thought, _'Well, they can try it...'_

"But, you'll bring him to your base, right? Then he will know about your job and it might be dangerous for him!" his aunt raised her voice again. _'Uncle's job? The security company? ... or his 'real' job? Doesn't it mean auntie knows about it too?' _Now Tsuna is really curious about his uncle's job.

"Laura, honey... I wouldn't let anything happen to our nephew, even it's from Fury himself."

Finally, his aunt sighed, "Just promise me that you'll protect him, I... I don't know what to tell sister if her child is in danger." Tsuna smiled at this. _'Auntie, you don't need to worry about me. Almost all of my life is filled with danger, I don't mind if one or more is added.'_

"Of course, honey." Clint nodded. "Now, let's wait until Tsunayoshi woke up before we go."

And that is a sign for him. Tsuna came out of the shadow and approached the two adults. "Go where?"

Both adults jumped a bit at Tsuna's voice. Laura was shocked and tensed. Clint little more concerned and suspiciously about how he had not heard his nephew come around the kitchen, and he would notice any person's footsteps about some feet away. He had never heard the door of a guest room open, had never heard someone was approaching, and certainly had never noticed Tsunayoshi's presence in the kitchen. His nephew reminded him of Nat and himself. But they both are an agent, so it's not weird if they're a stealth expert.

Wearing a slightly rumpled long-sleeved white shirt, black pants, and a tired air about him, Tsuna dipped his head in greeting, plain brown eyes meeting Clint's briefly before he asked again. "Are we going somewhere, Uncle Clint?"

"Uh..." that is Clint's best answer. How does he explain to his nephew?

In the end, Clint explained that everyone at his job through background checks for security purposes. Tsuna's name was never mentioned in his family's file because Clint really forgot to tell about their relationship to his boss. He also told his nephew that somehow Tsuna's file looked weird, that's what his boss said because Clint himself had not seen the file directly.

Tsuna only looked blankly at his uncle, knowing his explanation is half true and half lie.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, New York, North America**

The director of SHIELD was sitting in his office, sipping on a nice whiskey and trying to get rid of his headache.

The headache caused by a certain teen.

Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury likes to know everything and hates mystery or something unknown to him. He always gets all the information he wants no matter what. When a name came from one of his best agent's mouth, Tsunayoshi Sawada, of course, Fury wants to know more about him. According to Barton, Tsunayoshi is his nephew, or more like his wife's. Barton's family is secret even in SHIELD because he himself is the one who erases their information. So Fury gives the order to search all information about this unknown teen.

To his surprise, Tsunayoshi's files were the most protected he'd seen; even the SHIELD best agent must go through a thousand or more protective firewalls to get his information. Not only that, many virus and bugs decided to visit them so they must give up their finding before something happen to their server. No academic record, no info about the current address, and other information. Somehow Fury only gets a _single _basic file about him, the other is classified. And also Barton himself didn't know much about his nephew; he lost contact with Tsunayoshi about several years ago for an unknown reason.

Why his files so classified? Who's he really?

Yes, Tsunayoshi Sawada was definitely curious.

Fury simply _had_ to meet him before the teen goes back.

So, he ordered Barton to bring the said teen to their base (forcefully).

**With Tsuna and Clint**

Tsuna ignored the curious looks on the other people's faces, following his uncle into a tall and big building to a well lit, organized room that was far bigger and modern. Neatly on the corner shelf were various books and other items. Then there were folders neatly stacked and labeled in the cabinets. But for all the modernity of the design Tsuna noted, things like paperwork stayed much the same (he sweat-dropped). A small stack was already piled on one of the desks beneath the large windows that bathed the room in bright light. Outside he had a clear view of the busy city of New York.

The only person in the room was what caught Tsuna's attention. He was dark-skinned, bald, and had an eye-patch on his right eye. He was wearing a long black coat, which was visible as he stood up to greet them. "Barton." His voice carried a lot of authority.

"Sir, I brought my nephew." The eye-patch man nodded and told Tsuna to sit down, Clint just stood leaning against the wall behind his nephew.

"Nick Fury. So, Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?"

"Huh?"

"You're Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Who?"

"Your name. Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Tsuna peered at some of the paper on the table and found certain files _about him_ between them. He knew, knowing that the adult had searched for information about him. "Don't bother looking up on me, you won't find anything."

Fury narrowed his eyes at the teen, "Why are your files classified?"

"Why do you want to know?" the brunet asked back.

"For security reasons."

"Yes, but for what?"

Fury calms himself down, he was the one who should ask questions. Clint tensed as his boss glared his nephew, but still didn't do anything, for now. "Who are you really?"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada like you said earlier of course."

"You can fight?" Fury did not know what caused him to ask that. The teen was small, as many of Asian descent are, standing at maybe 5'6" and his features were handsome enough. But, judging by the way he stood, sat down, and the way he looked around carefully when he first entered, Fury had the feeling that he was not an ordinary teenager.

There was something about Tsunayoshi Sawada that didn't add up and Fury was determined to learn what it was.

"I have training in various fields"

"Such as?" the eye-patch man asked. He was met with a blank stare.

"I was woken up with bullets nearly misses my head, ran around town naked, told to tame bull, bear, and tiger, chased around by poisonous food, almost killed by crazy fruits, and bitten to death every day by a skylark." the teen deadpanned.

Clint blinked.

Fury stared at him hard. "No joke, kid."

Tsuna scowled.

"Now the truth." Fury demanded, ignoring a mumbled respond 'but it's the truth!' from the brunet. "Who are you?"

"Like I said, I'm Tsunayoshi." Tsuna smiled with an innocent look. "Oh, and I may or may not have another name."

"And that is...?"

Tsuna paused, debating what he should say next. "I have two conditions; first, what I tell you is not to leave this room, in other words, don't tell anyone. Unless I decide myself." The brunet said, seeing a small camera in the corner of the room. "Second, I want to know about uncle's _real _job."

"Tsunayoshi ..." Clint started, but Fury cut him off.

"Okay, I agree with the first condition. But for the second condition, I will see how important the information you will give."

Tsuna stared at both of them, with a sigh he mumbled, "SODCA, give access about my second identity."

Fury just wanted to open his mouth, when light and slightly feminine voice suddenly rang out. "Roger, boss. Opening the security temporary." Of course, this makes the two agents surprised and caution, but slightly relaxed when realize that the voice came from the teen's watch.

"Tsunayoshi, what's that?" asked Clint.

"Hm?" Tsuna looked at his uncle. "Oh, this is my A.I., SODCA say hi to my uncle." chirped Tsuna.

"Hello, nice to meet you sir." came from the same voice. "Hope that you are not crazy like boss another uncle." this time the sound is a little sarcastic?

"Hush, don't compare uncle Clint with _him_."

S.O.D.C.A., _Sistema Ombra di Cielo Arsella _(Shadow's System of Sky's Arsella), was an artificially intelligent system created by the main mechanics and technicians of Arsella (Vongola); Giannini, Shoichi, and Spanner for the tenth boss/president of Vongola/Arsella. Housed in a watch (the orange and black smartwatch with a small Vongola symbol hidden in the back), SODCA was assigned to assist Tsuna in assignments at Arsella/Vongola as well as their security (the one who protected the important files, hacked/finding information about other people). Even though the only person who has full access to SODCA itself is Tsuna, the other tenth generation can also access this system as long as Tsuna approves it. But of course, for now, Tsuna disabled this function, because he did not want his Guardians to find his location.

"Why did you have an A.I., Tsunayoshi?" Fury asked, after all an Artificial Intelligence can't be owned by ordinary people. The other person who has an A.I. is a certain billionaire.

"You want to know who I am, right? Then you can search about **Cielo Arancia **right now."

The eye-patch man frowned, typing the name on his pad.

**Name: Cielo Arancia**

**Other Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Age: 17**

**Birth: Namimori, Japan, October 14, 1995**

**Current Location: Venice, Italy**

**Occupation: Heir of Arsella Corporation (10th President to be)  
**

**Family:**

**Mother: Sawada Nana**

**Occupation: Housewife**

**Current Location: Namimori, Japan**

**Father: Sawada Iemitsu**

**Occupation: CEO of Arsella Corporation**

**Current Location: Sicily, Italy**

**Siblings: (adopted) Sawada Fuuta, (adopted) Sawada Ipin, (adopted) Sawada Lambo**

**Note:**

**Graduated from high school at the age of 15 years**

**Have the blood of 50% Japanese, 25% Italian, and 25% American**

**Being a victim of poisoning, kidnapping, attempted murder, and other cases several times**

**Known skills; great intuition (sixth sense), leadership, politic, multi-language, hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, marksmanship, and other skills**

**Known language; Japanese, English, Italian, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Korean, French, German, Portuguese, Indonesian, Arabic, Hindi**

The other files are about his academic record, family history (Fury could see how the teen related to Barton), the history of Arsella Corporation, and etc.

Fury was shocked by this, of course, he had heard about this big and famous Arsella. In New York, there are several stores, hotels, and restaurants owned by Arsella Corporation. On the news, there are frequent appearances from the current president Arsella; a kind-looking Italian old man. And the teen in front him is the rumored heir? The one who never appears in public, but is famous for his kindness in helping orphans, churches, and people in need?

Looking at the surprised look from Clint, Fury concluded that his agent didn't know about it.

"Now, you know my identity, Mr. Fury. I hold your promise not to spread information about me." Tsuna paused, "If you tell anyone about me, I could have said that _you_ kidnapped me. Do you know? The last time someone _dared_ to kidnap me, his company disappeared in one day." he smiled, but somehow that smile didn't reach his eyes.

Clint gaped.

Is his nephew, who he just knew was a billionaire (somehow?) is threatening Nick Fury; someone who is most intimidates and feared among the SHIELD agents?

And Fury's reaction?

He laughed.

The Director of SHIELD laughed.

"I like you, kid."

**Timeskip**

On the night after Tsuna left their base (of course with the promise that he will be informed of his uncle's work on another day), Clint got a new mission from his boss.

"Barton, I assigned you to Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S."

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Omake**

**Vongola's Mansion, Venice, Italy**

The whole mansion was in an uproar. They all just couldn't believe that their boss was just abducted. The maids panicked, the guards were all being lectured or fired one by one. It was one catastrophic morning in Vongola.

It finally happened, the Sky left the mansion, one way or another.

The Storm depressedly paced back and forth, scowled at everything.

The Cloud was fuming mad. Any maid within a mile radius of him had immediately run away or fainted.

"Calm down," the Sun's sister said. "Wouldn't Tsuna-kun be strong enough to protect himself against a mere kidnapper? It actually surprises me that he was abducted in the first place."

The Mist leaned over to her ear. "I get that since you visited here only sometimes, you're going to need a little explanation. The puppy and the skylark aren't angry because our boss got 'kidnapped'. They're just bitter because they were careless enough to let Tsunayoshi escape."

"What?" Then she looked over to the Mist for more of an explanation but he refused because he was too lazy.

Then the Mist's sister, the second Mist decided to answer her. "It was no mystery to us (the Guardian) that Boss wanted to get out of the mansion and explore a bit. Unfortunately, his tutor had placed strict rules on Boss that prevented him from leaving the mansion. However, he hardly pays attention to anyone, so he would always try and escape while his tutor left on a mission. None of Guardian minded too much we made him promise that for every failed attempt to escape, Boss would take ten percent of each of our paperwork."

"That's a lot considering he usually attempts to escape four times a week. That's fifty percent of each of our week gone." continued the Rain, "That's why Hayato and Kyoya are the most irritated because they usually got the most work of all the Guardian, Hayato as Tsuna's Right Hand Man and secretary and Kyoya who in charge of tenth generation's main security and Tsuna's advisor."

"So, no one worried about Tsuna-kun?" the Sun's sister tilted her head to understand the matter.

"No," said the Lightning with a yawn. "Of course we are. But Tsuna-nii is strong enough to protect himself."

"Reborn-san wouldn't be happy with that." the Sun finished.

"Why won't I be happy?"

Speak of the Devil and he shall come.

"Re-Reborn-san..." The Storm exchanged looks with the others, you could see a visible sweatdrop.

The Sun gulped.

The Cloud had gone even before the Storm speaks.

The Rain laughed nervously.

The Lighting was hiding behind the Sun.

And the both of Mist disappeared.

"Well?"

**TBC~**

* * *

**Loki _will _make an appearance in the next chapter (50%-60% finished) don't worry~  
**

**Hope you guys somehow ****satisfied with this chapter + Omake (****will edit it if there is a mistake later)**

**See you again~**


	4. A God Kidnapped My Uncle

**Early A/N: **

**In respond to leofrick's review about the Arcobaleno, Tsuna isn't a Sky Arcobaleno even in this fic. How can he gain their skill then? Tsuna _was _the top candidate for next Sky Arcobaleno (according to Kawahira in the Manga, Tsuna is the first one on the list to become the next Arcobaleno. And because Tsuna's team were the winner of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, Tsuna as their leader were the candidate of Sky Arcobaleno). In this fic, Tsuna somehow gained little of the power of Sky Arcobaleno (Precognition). Don't ask me why. How is Bermuda know? Because he was the previous Arcobaleno (if I'm not mistaken).**

**In respond to tasyadewi16's review about the request, yeah, I'll consider making the omake about the people who kidnapped Tsuna in the past and the ****consequences**** for their actions ^^ Just not in this short time, maybe in next some chapters.**

**In respond to Queensierd's review, thank you for your suggestion, I don't have beta (and will not use beta for my stories for some reasons) usually I just ask my friend to be my correction for mistake (but she's away for the moment) and yeah I already use online Grammarly and edited some parts, hope it's not too bad now. Once again thank you~**

**And for everyone who reviews, follow, and favorite this story, thank you so much for giving this fic a chance :D**

**Don't forget to read the Note at the end of the story too, it may have some information :)**

**Now to the story~**

* * *

**04 - A God Kidnapped My Uncle**

It has been five days since his escape to America.

Four days since his 'talk' with his uncle's boss.

Two days since he learned about his uncle's job.

It seems that Uncle Clint works as an agent in some organization, furthermore, his uncle is one of their highest and best agents, in other words, he is generally a spy and assassin.

His instincts are right on target.

Fury only told him the basics of it, that S.H.I.E.L.D. (_Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division_) is a government-owned like-military organization tasked with maintaining both national and global security and to protect the United States from terrorism and all possible threats. This organization was run by Fury as the Director and The World Security Council (when Fury mentions this, Tsuna was sure he had heard it before).

_"The World Security Council...?" _

_Fury realized his slip, "Forget about them, it's nothing important."_

_"No, no, I just... heard it before." Tsuna said with a frown, 'where did he hear it?' "SODCA?" giving up to remember, he asked his A.I._

_"Mr. Malick was talking about it before, boss." came a helpful voice of his A.I._

_"Ah, that person!"_

_"Wait a minute, what are you talking about, Tsunayoshi?!" demanded Fury, did he hear one of the notable members from the teen's mouth?_

_"Mr. Malick is one of grandpa_ _businessman's acquaintance or sort of? __I only take a glimpse of him and we only talked a little. __About years ago, he was asking grandpa to be an investor for his company (Gothite Industries), but grandpa __refused Mr. Malick's request. Both grandpa and I __didn't like him too much.__" Tsuna paused to look at Fury, "__You should always be careful when dealing with that person, Mr. Fury."_

_"Why?"  
_

_"Ah, call it my intuition, but that old man, Mr. Malick is full of lies."_

Tsuna was playing with his little cousins in the backyard of the farmhouse when all of sudden a headache hit him and made him lose his balance.

"Brother Tsuna, are you alright?" asked a sweet voice, and a seven yeard old brunette come out from her hiding place behind the tree. She and her twelve-year-old brother approached Tsuna, looking worried.

"I'm fine, Lila, don't worry." even though he said that, Tsuna knew that something was wrong that made his intuition ringing like that. The moment Tsuna woke up that morning, he knew something was very wrong. The teen needs to trust his intuition more often. Ignoring his hyper intuition was a big no.

_Something bad will happen._

_And it will be related to his uncle_.

"Tsunayoshi, what's wrong?" his aunt came from the house.

"Nothing..." he didn't want her to become worried, "Auntie, can I go out?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just strolling, auntie... I will be fine." _'I hope' _added Tsuna on the mind.

* * *

_** An hour later**_

**Mojave Desert, New Mexico, USA**

A woman agent, which introduction as Agent Hill and Director Fury stepped out of a pitch-black helicopter, Tsuna followed them nervously from behind.

"Coulson! How bad is the situation?" Fury asked an agent who waiting for them on the helipad.

Agent Coulson stared at Tsuna's direction curiously, before answered his boss, "That's the problem, sir. We don't know." then he led them down under the facility, through the radiation section. "Dr. Selvig read the energy wave from Tesseract four hours ago." Their pace had quickened, but not enough to stop Tsuna from looking around. The people were panicking. They were nervous about whatever was happening. _'What is the Tesseract?"_

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test it." Fury frowned.

"He wasn't testing it, spontaneous advancement."

"It just turned itself on?" questioned Agent Hill.

"What are the energy levels now?" Fury asked.

"Rising..." Coulson responded.

"And how long until everyone is evacuated?" asked the director of SHIELD.

"About half an hour."

"Do faster." Coulson nodded and was about leave, but his boss added, "And bring him with you." Fury said, gesturing Tsuna.

The agent paused, "Sir?" He looks at the director and the brunet next to him in a confused manner. What exactly is a teenager doing at their secret base? "Who is he?"

"Barton's nephew."

* * *

Fury entered the radiation facility, the area cluttered with some machines and people leaving. "Doctor Selvig!" he called, "What's going on?"

The said doctor appeared from a machine, looking anxious, starting at an occasionally sparking shiny thing, the Tesseract.

"Director, the Tesseract not only active, it..out of control."

"Then pull off the plug."

The doctor shook his head. "It's an energy source. We turn off the power, it will turn on again."

Fury shot an eyebrow. "Where's Agent Barton?"

Selvig snorted, "The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual."

The director tapped his earpiece, "Barton, report."

Clint, who had been up in the railings and watching the Tesseract, come down from the catwalk and walk up to his boss. He was dressed in his tactical gear, black as usual.

"I gave you the detail so you could keep a close eye on things." Fury stated.

Clint smirked, "Well, my sight is better from a distance."

Fury sighed, was about to reply before he remembered something, "Oh, your nephew is in here, by the way."

The smirk was wiped, a shocked expression replaced it, "Tsunayoshi?! Why do you bring him here, sir!"

Fury rolled his eye, "He sneaks into the helicopter. The pilot, Hill and I were not aware of his presence until he spoke in the halfway." There was a strange glint in his eye.

_"Where are we going?" _

_Fury and Maria Hill took the gun and pointed it at the seat next to the pilot, where the sound came from. They expect an enemy but only see a familiar (for Fury) teenager wearing a casual shirt sitting there. The helicopter dropped slightly indicating the pilot was also surprised at the brunet's sudden presence._

_Maria's gun still aimed at the teen (after all she doesn't know who he is), she also wondered why's his boss dropped his gun. "Don't move!"_

_The teen paused for a moment, head twisting to look at her with a blank look. "Except for Mr. Fury there, I wonder why every SHIELD agent points a gun at me at the first meeting?"_

_Maria's eyes narrowing, "Who are y-" but before she could finish it, his boss cut her up._

_"Tsunayoshi?! What are you doing here?!"_

_"Visiting uncle." Tsuna calmly stated, his tone is not a tone that indicates someone who managed to sneak quietly to his and trained agents._

The archer looked at his boss warily, "You don't recruit him into the SHIELD, sir. Laura will kill me!"

"Even I want, I can't do that." after all, the teen has many connections around the world, including some annoying governments.

_"Boss, you have a direct call from the MEF, Mr. Monti."_

_"... what for?"_

_"He wants to be discussed about illegal drug trafficking in Rome."_

_"It's the job of GdF. Just order them!"_

_"The suspect is from the famiglia."_

_"... please tell him to call Nono."_

_"But boss..."_

_"SODCA, sleep mode now!" _

_and the teen just looked back at them like nothing happened, "So, how long is this ride?"_

"Where is he now, sir?

"Don't worry Barton, he's with Coulson," said Fury. "Anyway, do you see something that makes the device active?"

"Doctor, the Tesseract is increasing again!" a woman comes out from the monitor.

Clint turned back to Fury. "No one come or gone. It's clean. No contacts either. If there was any tampering, it wasn't at this end, sir."

The director shot him a look. "At this end?"

"The Tesseract is supposed to be a gateway, right? Aren't the doors open from both sides?"

Selvig widened his eyes at hearing this, but before he could reply, a light beam fired from the Tesseract. The cube glows brighter and the power hits the edge of the platform and begins to form a vortex, which becomes an odd portal. The cloud shoots to the ceiling, and the portal opens up as a single man steps through.

He was smiling evilly at everyone.

* * *

** With Tsuna **

Tsuna was walking behind Coulson somewhere when suddenly he felt the tremors as the entire facility shakes. The entire hallway shuddered as a loud metallic groan, and Tsuna stumbled as the ground shook unexpectedly. Coulson wavered a bit, looking as a surprise as he was, but the agent recovered quickly. "What was that?" he asked no one.

All of sudden his Intuition was ringing and tried to tell him something wrong. It's something about his uncle, he can feel that. So without thinking, Tsuna ran in the direction indicated by his Intuition and ignored the call of from Coulson who shouted his name.

_Run_

_Hurry_

_Before it late_

Left. Straight. Left. Down the stairs. Straight. Straight. Right. _There._

Tsuna arrived in some kind of a large lab or facility. After slowly breathing, he began to check the condition.

There was a strange man who was wearing fine green and black clothing with a scepter. But somehow the man gave Tsuna an odd vibe. Around him, some agents collapse on the ground (did they die?). There were three people near the man including his uncle who pointed a gun at Director Fury not far from them?

_'Just what happening in there?'_

Tsuna caught some words coming from the unknown man. "...freedom lies in this life. After you accept it, in your heart ... you will know peace."

"Not really," Tsuna said, choosing to step out of the shadows at the moment with a black gun (where did he get that?) trained on the god. In the flash, the god, Loki aimed his spear at the teen in front of him and scowled.

"Why you didn't run, human?"

The brunet only kept silent as his eyes trained on his uncle and two other people on the god's sides. Tsuna frowned as his Intuition told him something wrong with them, so he stared at Loki himself, "Please release them."

"Oh?"

"I don't know what exactly you do, but release them from your control!" he knows it's not effective, but the brunet still pointing a gun to the god. Tsuna argued whether he should use his flames or not. But decided to against it for now.

Clint, who is in mind control of the god had his gun up and aimed at his nephew's chest. "Please stop it..." Tsuna whispers softly.

"Who is he, Agent Barton?" Loki who heard the brunet's plea asked Clint.

The brainwashed SHIELD agent turned around, his eyes a milky dull turquoise. "My...nephew."

Suddenly someone attacked the teen from behind, a man with the same eyes as his uncle at the moment. In reflect, Tsuna launched a roundhouse kick that the agent blocked with one hand while launching a punch toward him with the other hand. The brunet then grabbed the agent's arm with both hands and judo flipped the agent over his shoulder, knocked him out while saying a small 'I am sorry'.

In that time Loki took a step towards the teen knocked the gun out of the teen's hand, and placed the scepter on his chest. Tsuna watched the spear-looking weapon warily. Accidentally released an invisible _Sky's Flame_ and make his eyes change orange for the moment.

Loki felt intrigued at the young human in front him, the teen certainly could fight quite well looking by the way he was fighting the agent, and there's more about the teen that he felt; he could feel some power rolling off the human. So Loki tried to do the same thing with the teen, try to control him. But this time, nothing happened. Unlike the other agents who the eyes change to dull turquoise in respond to the specter's power, the teen's eyes change to warm orange for a few seconds. Loki also felt an odd vibe and power from the teen.

"What?!" Loki said confusedly.

Tsuna didn't respond, too distracted with something else _in his mind_.

_"Worry not Tsunayoshi, you are safe." a familiar voice ringing in his head. "The god or not I couldn't let them inside my grandson's mind, right?"_

Tsuna jolted a little. He looked around as he heard the voice, _"...Primo?!" _But the voice of (the ghost? soul?) his great-great-great-great-grandfather is gone. Tsuna back to his sense when Loki yelled,

"How is this possible?!" the god of mischief demanded the answer. "Something is guarding your mind?!"

"No, not something, try someone. Let say I have a guardian angel?" the brunet chuckled silently. "He and I really, _really_, don't like people trying to take over my brain," he said before kicking Loki directly in the stomach. The god stumbled as Tsuna took steps back, secretly glanced at Fury (he's really forgotten about the man).

Clint also stared at the director. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. He means to bury us."

Loki looks to the archer, who without hesitation shoots the director in the leg, crippling him and Tsuna went to help the older man. Then Clint grabs the case containing the Tesseract and leaves the lab with Loki, Selvig, and another controlled agent.

"Uncle!" shouted Tsuna. He was about to chase them when he lost a balance as the energy discharge from the Tesseract is building up on the ceiling, rumbling and growing recklessly, destroying structures and cracking the walls.

Fury grabbed a walkie talkie, "Hill, do you copy?" he yelled while holding his side, "Barton changes the side!" with the help of Tsuna, the both of them run out of the lab. "He has the Tesseract! Stop them!" They run across the tarmac to a helicopter. The ground gives way seconds after the helicopter leaves the ground, falling into a sinkhole. Tsuna watched in horror when in a flash of blue light, the facility is consumed along with its surroundings. Really, what actually happened here?

_'Uncle Clint...'_

Then a black truck comes out from the tunnel and Tsuna realized that his uncle was driving it. The helicopter went hover over the truck and Fury opens fire with his gun. Immediately Tsuna shouts "Up!" to the pilot because his Intuition as Loki fires an energy blast at the helicopter. Before the blast can hit them, Tsuna activated a small _Lightning Flames _and surrounded the helicopter with a light green barrier (it's like **_Scudo Fulmine/_Lightning Shield **used by **Ganauche III**). Fury saw this, wondering what's that, why's the teen have that power? He wants know, but know its not the right time to ask. Oh, Tsuna will be questioned by the older man later for sure. Also, Tsuna forgets about the god, Loki from bellow them, saw the strange green like energy and narrowed his eyes as he thinking about something. Then Loki fires another blast after blast (three or four times) at the helicopter.

Tsuna couldn't hold it. _Lightning _is not his main _flame, _so it's hard to maintain it. As the barrier is broken, the helicopter is skimmed at the last blast and catches fire. Fury grabbed Tsuna and jumps out the flaming helicopter before it hits the ground and shreds itself into rubbles. Fury stands back up, dazed, and shoots again. But Tsuna didn't come out unharmed. There were minor burns in several parts of his body. And, as the compensation for using _flames_ that are not his main flame (Sky), Tsuna will feel drained of energy.

The light on his watch blinked red, "Warning, the heart rate slowly decreases! The _Sun_ Code will be activated in five ... four ... three ... "

"SODCA.. cancel the.. code," Tsuna said between the breaths. He's really didn't want to use the _codes _anytime now.

"...roger boss." and once again, the light in his watch died.

Tsuna was tired, so tired that he was unable to open his eyes longer. The last thing he saw before the darkness approached him was his uncle's truck which slowly left them.

**~Owari~  
**

* * *

**Omake - The SHIELD agents are Jerk!**

After fast-flying (using flame) from Missouri to New York City, Tsuna went to SHIELD base, planing to talk with Fury about his uncle.

Using a _Mist Flame _to hide his presence, he entered a building full of agents. But it seemed that Fury was not in his room, so Tsuna decided to look for the man (hey, he needs to talk with the older man no matter what).

It's not his fault if he gets lost. It's not his fault either if he accidentally opens the wrong doors.

Like the open field which happened to be an agent who was shooting practice. Tsuna had to avoid some stray bullets, apparently, the agent was really a beginner in shooting (how could he shoot _backward_ while the target was in _front_ of him?).

or when he enters the training room and accidentally released his flame. Two agents were practicing with each other, male and female agents, immediately, their attention was directed at him. Tsuna dodged the flying knife that almost hit his head which was thrown by the female agent without blinking. The male agent also began to attack him, had instinctively turned his gun towards the teen, Tsuna duck under the bullets, rose effortlessly to his feet again, right in front of a frantic agent, and without even looking, he slammed a foot back and snapped the man's kneecap. The female agent made a move to pounce on him, but Tsuna was quicker, he delivered a simple chop behind the neck of the female agent.

Isn't it rude to attack someone without asking first? (And whose fault is that?)

In the end, Tsuna found Fury. On the roof of the building. And he will go by helicopter.

Oh no...

And what did Tsuna do next? Sneak into the helicopter of course.

Waiting quietly beside the pilot, Tsuna thought _'Where will the helicopter go?'_

Oh well, whatever.

* * *

**Done~**

**I update faster than I anticipated, so if there is an error in this chapter, let me know.**

**Note-**

**Mr. Malick = Gideon Malick (search him by yourself)**

**MEF: Ministry of Economy and Finance **

**Mr. Monti (Mario Monti): The current Minister (2012) of Italy. He ****knows about Tsuna's relation with the mafia, after all, Mr. Monti was a member from one of Vongola's allies (He's from mafia too).**

**GdF (Guardia di Finanza): an Italian law enforcement agency under the authority of the MEF, Its activities are connected with financial, economic, judiciary and public safety: tax evasion, financial crimes, smuggling, international illegal drug trafficking, illegal immigration, credit card fraud, terrorist financing, etc.**

**Yeah, Tsuna has many connections around the world, including government people ^^**

**The mind control wouldn't take effect on Tsuna because of some reasons; Hyper Intuition/Vongola's blood/Flames/train with Mist (yeah, you could imagine it).**

**Tsuna (in this fic) can activate all of the flames (only Sky's element) but of course not strong as his main flame.**

**The Sun Code is generally one of the codes programmed on SODCA for emergencies and makes calls directly to his family. Example the Sun Code will be active if Tsuna is in critical condition and need medical treatment, SODCA will call Vongola's private paramedics/doctors _and _also call his Sun (Ryohei).**

**And for the next chapter, ****I haven't written anything yet, haha sorry.**

**Reviews, questions, and suggestions are welcome~ Flames will be frozen by Tsuna~**

**See you again~**


	5. Preparation

**05 - ****Preparation**

**Somewhere Underground (Loki's temporary base)**

At the deep underground, in one of the tunnels, which expanded into a large square room packed with strange machinery and full of people; (hypnotized) scientists and SHIELD's agents.

"Put it over there," ordered Erik Selvig, waving a screwdriver towards a table. He was working carefully, operating some of the devices. "Where do you get all these people, Barton?" he asked.

"SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, doctor." the hypnotized Clint said, fiddling with a monitor before holding it up. "This is the stuff you need?"

"Yeah, Iridium," Selvig said, holding a piece of metal in his hand. "It's found in meteorites and forms anti-protons. Very hard to get."

"Especially if SHIELD knows you needed it."

"I did not know that," said Selvid, then he saw the certain god coming towards him. "Hey! the Tesseract has shown me so much, it's more than knowledge, it's a truth."

"I know," Loki said. "What did it show you, Agent Barton?" he asked the brainwashed SHIELD agent.

Clint turned around. "My next target."

"Tell me what you need?"

The agent walked over to a briefcase and pulled out a black bow. "I need a distraction." his eyes glowed blue "And an eyeball."

* * *

**Helicarrier (Medical Room), Great South Bay, New York**

Tsuna woke up holding his head, it felt heavy. Suddenly he remembered everything; about the attack, about a certain god, about his uncle. His eyes widened and he looked around, he was in a dimly lit room with two beds, he was the only one in that room; it must be some kind of infirmary.

"SODCA, what's my status?"

The light from his watch lit up and a familiar voice answered, "The heart rate has returned to normal, the wounds in your body have been treated, all of your vitals are fine, and your _flames _energy should have returned, but I suggest taking one _Sun_ pill, boss. You have been unconscious for fourteen hours." a pause, "Using _Lightning _and _Mist __Flames _all day long, what do you think, boss?" Ouch, really... having your A.I. scolded you? "You should be careful next time."

"_Si, si_..." sighed Tsuna, he wondered who programmed SODCA to be a mother-hen? "Anyway, what's the situation right now?" the brunet asked as he sits up. He also spotted a surveillance camera on the corner of the room, Tsuna released a bit of Mist Flame and made the illusion of him doing something else.

In the sleep mode, SODCA is designed to record surrounding events, even when Tsuna is unconscious.

"You are currently at one of SHIELD's base, kind of large ship in Great South Bay, New York, they call it a _Helicarrier_. Mr. Fury visited you three hours ago. Oh, and there is someone who checks your DNA when you are brought here."

"My DNA?"

"Mr. Fury is suspecting you. After seeing your flame on yesterday's events, he suspects you are not a full human being and thinks you are a mutant or something like that. But, even though the results show that you are 100% human, Mr. Fury is still suspicious of how you got that _power_."

"Hmm, that's troublesome... I have a feeling that I need to use more flames later. Maybe I should discuss it with Bermuda?" Tsuna mumbled, "By the way, SODCA, do you have information about the man who 'kidnapped' Uncle Clint? Primo called him a _god_."

"...the information about him is really classified, even in SHIELD, at least you need to be _Clearance Level _7 agents to access the information... do you want to hack the SHIELD's system, boss?" asked his A.I.

"Not now." Tsuna didn't want to be caught after all. "Just tell me what do you _heard._"

"Roger boss... His name is Loki. A god from the different realm; _Asgard_. Power: Unknown. Reason to come to earth: Unknown. Current enemy of SHIELD."

"My uncle was really kidnapped by a god?!" Tsuna never really paid attention to the history of mythical gods or anything like that. He only knew about Japanese gods and little about Roman gods (and even Greek gods), and that was also because he often listened to his Right Hand Man who sometimes talked about them. "How do I save him?"

"...boss, did you forget about the tracker you put on Mr. Barton?"

"Trac- ah...!" Honestly, Tsuna completely forgot that he had slipped a tracking device on his uncle the day after he was interrogated by Fury.

"SODCA, call _him_, the sound mode only!" Tsuna ordered as he put the small orange communication device on his right ear.

Seconds later the call is connected and without saying hello (that's rude), Tsuna said, "I will use VSatellite via SODCA, I need you to distract the others so that I don't get caught."

_"... What happened?!"_ a frantic voice yelled.

"No time... Please it's important."

_"Okay, I only can give five minutes. The others still searching _you_ after all."_

"Thanks, call you later." and the connection is cut off.

VSatellites were a system of satellites designed by Vongola (of course). There are a total of four satellites available with their respective functions; Communication satellite (for telecommunications purpose), Navigational satellite (for navigation and tracking purpose), Reconnaissance satellite (or spy satellite; for Communications eavesdropping, Covert communications, and etc.) and Killer Satellite (for offensive purpose).

"SODCA, connect with VSatellite II and look for tracking device number forty-eight."

Usually, for using the tracking system, even with the VSatellite, it requires some minutes or hours to track one single person on the earth. But because Tsuna put a (Vongola) tracker in the target, it only needs some seconds to search.

"Roger, boss. Connecting... Searching... Searching..." a pause, "Found it." A hologram immediately popped out, showing the earth, before zooming in to the Atlantic Ocean, some kilometers from Biscay Bay, Canada, and showing a red dot. "Location: 45°59'55.3"N 51°32'54.1"W. and slowly moving."

Tsuna frowned, what is his uncle doing in the middle of the ocean? "Is he flying?" he wondered as looking at the moving red dot. "SODCA, can you predict where he will go?"

"It was a little difficult, it seems he just left the USA an hour ago. I need time to try to find out."

"Take your time."

While waiting for his A.I., Tsuna played the _record_ when he was unconscious.

_"The Tesseract has been taken by the enemy, I have one person (the pilot) down and one person unconscious." _Tsuna saw (in hologram video) Fury was talking on his walkie-talkie._ "Coulson, go back to the base. This is Level Seven. Right now, we're in the war."_

Tsuna went still and his eyes wide in shock._ The war..._

_"I need you to call Agent Romanoff and tell her to get Doctor Banner. Then, Coulson, I want you to get Stark after that. I will get Rogers myself." a pause, "Yes, the Avengers Initiative will be activated."_

Tsuna kept the names in his head, also frowning at certain someone's name. And the Avengers Initiative... what's that?

Another video, this time Tsuna saw the woman agent, Agent Hill who was talking.

_"Sir, why bring him to the Helicarrier? Even though he was Agent Barton's nephew, Tsunayoshi was still an ordinary civilian. Wouldn't it be better if he was taken to a hospital?" _

_Fury paused for the moment, his gaze was pointing to the front (Tsuna who was unconscious). "This is for safety."_

_"From what?"_

_"From Loki, and himself..."_

He was silent hearing this, so Fury thought that power- no, his flame was dangerous for himself? Well, he wasn't completely wrong. And Loki... it's bad knowing your enemy is aware of the existence of it. He must be careful the next time.

The latest recording shows Fury again (why always him?), accompanied by a man in white uniform (a doctor or scientist?) shown a file to Fury, _"Director Fury, sir! We have a result of his DNA."_

_"And?"_

_"He is one hundred percent human. There is no foreign blood, chemical serum, or anything like those."_

Tsuna can't help to chuckled, 'Of course I'm human. What do they think? _Alien? Demigod? or some Supranatural?_'

_"__How about his condition? Is there a sign that he is being manipulated?"_

_"__We can only find out when he woke up."_

Fury saw how Loki could control others, so he was afraid that Tsuna would be in the god's influence too. Fortunately, he is no stranger to the power of mind control. Of course, it was not the first time Tsuna dealt with people who possess such skill, usually people who have a strong _Mist Flame._

Mind control... he really hates it. A flashback of how a certain someone used the mind control to control his friends and force them to fight him. He shuddered at the memory. At least, right now that person is one of his friends (well, somehow) and strongest Guardian in Vongola.

Loki's power... it's similar to the Mist Flames. And with Clint under the influence of the god, was Tsuna forced to fight his uncle?

Tsuna swore, that he will definitely save his uncle. No matter what.

Fifteen minutes later, a voice from his A.I. woke him from his daydream.

"Results have been obtained, boss. Judging from the hours of departure, the speed, the route, the current location, and other things, it has been predicted that the destination is somewhere in Western Europe."

With a groan, the brunet mumbled, "Why? Why must in Western Europe?" It was not far from Italy, in other words, if he went there, the chances of Vongola finding him would be greater. "Continue," he ordered.

"France 40%, Germany 30%, Belgium 15%, Austria 10%, and others 5%."

Tsuna frowned, "SODCA, disconnect with VSatelite and open the map of Germany."

"Why Germany, boss?"

"My Intuition."

* * *

Tsuna stood in front of a bar located just bellow street level. The sign over the entrance glowed yellow and bore the word, 'Scales Bar'.

"Boss, why are you here? Aren't you going to go after Mr. Barton?" came a voice from his watch.

The Scales Bar, is one of the hidden bars situated in the easy-going, slightly removed corner district of Pennsylvania, near Schuylkill River and at Walnut Street, was one of the best-known drinking establishments in the area. The Bar isn't a tourist trap like some of the other mainstream bars around; it's just a business that enjoys serving people drinks and information that they can actually afford. And perhaps that was why it was so inviting to locals and outsiders alike.

"Honestly, SODCA... Do you expect me to _fly_ to Germany? It's too far, even I use full Sky Flame." said the brunet, "Since I don't bring my passport or can't use the public plane, I will go there using _a quick _way." Tsuna opened the door and walked into the bar as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Roughly a dozen booths occupied the wall to his left the bar filled the wall to his right, it was well stocked; with at least a half dozen brands of Scotch and an equal number of Irish whiskeys. The bar was fairly free of clutter, with only a few pictures or posters.

The bar was quite empty (it's still noon after all), only three people in there; two males and one female. A young dark brown-haired male dressed in baggy blue and white sweatshirt with goggles hanging around his neck and matching blue sweat pants and sneakers, standing behind the counter and wiping some glasses. A tall, lanky, white-haired man with dark skin who wears a black, long-sleeved muscle-shirt under a white suit and shoes, sitting on the stool and smoking a cigar. On the corner of the room, leaning against the window was an attractive and tall young woman with chin-length black hair, dark purple eyes, and a slim body. She wears a clad in a black suit with a white shirt underneath it, black pants and shoes.

When Tsuna entered, as expected the three of them turned to him. "Sorry, but we are not open yet..." the young man behind the counter said but paused when he sees his 'customer' is a young teenager. He tilted his head curiously, "Hello, are you lost?"

"Is Mr. Klaus here?" asked Tsuna, "Miss Chain?" the last part directed at the woman who didn't say anything. She only nodded and told the teen to come with her to the back door.

"Ah wait..." the young man was about to follow them but stopped by the white-haired man.

"Idiot! Let them be."

"Mr. Zapp? Who exactly is he? Why is he looking for Mr. Klaus?"

Smirk turning into a chuckle. The white-haired man opened his mouth, paused with a contemplative look on his face, and then smirked back, "That, my dear Leo, is one of the most influential people in the underworld."

"What? But he's still young?!"

"He's only 2 years younger than you, stupid." The white-haired man snorted, "You often hear it: Don't judge a book by the cover."

**Back to Tsuna**

Following the woman to the back door, Tsuna arrived in the nicely furnished room. It had two couches and a tall backed armchair arranged neatly around a coffee table. Pushed up against one wall were a fridge and a huge rack of wines and whiskeys. There are two men in there.

One man was a rather large, well-muscled man standing well over six and a half feet tall with rich, red hair and side-burns with bright green eyes behind a pair of rectangular glasses. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a red tie under a black waistcoat, as well as black pants with white and brown dress shoes. He was at the desk to his left typing away on the computer. The second man was watering plants on the other side of the room. He was an older male with wavy gray hair and a mustache, clad in typical butler attire with the exception of bandages that covered most of his face save for his eyes, nose, and mouth.

Upon hearing the door open, the red-haired man glanced up from his screen to see who had come in. "Oh, such a rare guest we get. _Ciao,_ young Tsunayoshi."

"Hello, Mr. Klaus," Tsuna replied with a small smile. "Hello to you too Gilbert," he also added to the elderly butler who had also gazed towards his direction.

"Nice to see you again, Young Master Tsunayoshi," he replied with a polite nod and bow before he finished tending to the last of the plants.

The red-haired man stood up from his desk, making his way over to the teen. "What can we,_ Libra_ help you?" he sit down on one of the couches as Tsuna took a seat opposite him. "Vongola Decimo?"

_Libra_, is (one of) a secret organization within the USA. Libra itself is a freelance organization, they operate both inside and outside underworld, although they're not Mafia. Basically, they can do any work; selling information, assassination, thievery, protection, etc. as long you can pay them.

"I'm here to collect your _debt_, Mr. Klaus." the brunet calmly stated, "First, lend me a _private_ _jet_. And second..." paused, "Tell me what you know about SHIELD."

* * *

**Two hours later, at Helicarrier  
**

Fury stalked through the Helicarrier, a dark look on his face that had his agents hurrying to avoid his gaze.

After Fury informed Steve Rogers about Loki, the Tesseract, and his next mission, the director of SHIELD went back to the Helicarrier because of certain reports.

_"Sir! We have a problem!" came the voice of his __subordinate from the com._

_"What's going on?!"_

_"That's... the teen in the medical bay has disappeared!"_

_"WHAT?!" Fury barked, ignoring the looks Rogers give him. "How can you lose a teenager?!"_

What happened at the faculty yesterday and the sudden arrival of Loki had incensed him. The fact that Tsunayoshi was involved in their affair caused the teenager to be injured by it, a civilian who was under Fury's watch (somehow), enraged him almost past the point of reason. And now the said teen is missing?

Fury entered the main room of Helicarrier, a massive room with almost a hundred monitors blinking some data and information.

"Show the camera footage in the medical bay!"

One of the monitors showed a recording of Tsunayoshi sleeping on a white bed. Then a few minutes later the teen woke up, looked around, sit up, and started talking to his watch (his A.I.). Then all of sudden Tsunayoshi paused and staring off into space (this time, Tsuna start to use the Mist) for quite a long time, around 15-20 minutes. And for some reason suddenly there was a problem with the camera (become blank) for a few seconds. And when the camera worked again, Tsunayoshi had disappeared from the bed. The room becomes empty, there are no signs of his existence. Then the scene changes, showing the view from outside the medical room; there, in front of the door were two people, his subordinates that Fury ordered to guard Tsunayoshi, lying on the floor.

"They die?"

"No, sir," said Agent Hill, "They just... fell asleep."

Fury frowned. _What exactly happened? _more important, _Where did Tsunayoshi go?_

"Hill! Besides Loki, Barton, and other controlled people, I want you to track the whereabouts of Tsunayoshi too."

* * *

Some minutes later, the Helicarrier began to lift off, three new people entered the main room; a short red-haired woman, a sandy blonde haired man and a black-haired man with glasses.

"We're at a level, sir," informed Agent Hill.

"Good," Fury said. "Then let's vanish."

Fury turned around to his 'guests', "Gentlemen."

Steve Rogers walked to Fury and handing ten dollars to the Director who stared it for a moment, remembering he made a bet with the Captain earlier, before pocketing the money. Then Fury turned to the other man. "Doctor Banner, thank you for coming." He stated, shaking the doctor's hand.

The bespectacled doctor looked at Fury warily before replying, "Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh, how long am I staying?"

"Until we get our hands on the Tesseract. Then you're free to go"

Bruce Banner nodded, "And where are we with that?" Fury turns to Phil Coulson for the answer.

Coulson clears his throat and began to explain. Then the agent and Bruce began to discuss some things.

In corner of his eye, Fury saw the redhead woman was looking Clint's picture on one of the monitors, she paused and curiously watched the monitor next to Clint's, which contained pictures and information about Tsunayoshi. "Agent Romanoff..." Fury called the woman and asked her to follow him to the corner of the room.

"Sir?" Natasha Romanoff questioned her boss.

"You saw the picture next to Barton's, right?" asked Fury. "His name is Tsunayoshi, and he's Barton's nephew."

"What?!" yelled Natasha. "But Cli- I mean Agent Barton didn't have any siblings!"

"He is Laura's. You can read about him later," answered Fury. "Tsunayoshi was involved in yesterday's incident with Loki."

"I see." frowned the redhead woman, "How exactly Barton change his side, sir?"

"Loki had a specter that when he placed on people's chest, their eyes went blue and they went into a trance, Barton fell victim of it." a pause, "Actually Loki tried it on Tsunayoshi too."

"You mean Barton's nephew is being controlled by Loki too?"

"I do not know, Agen Romanoff. When Loki tried it, nothing happened to him, at least that was what I thought. Although there was nothing wrong with Tsunayoshi, for some reason he did not want to wake up."

"He's in here? Can I see him, sir?"

"That is the problem. Tsunayoshi woke up about an hour or more ago, but he's currently missing..." then Fury showed the recording in the medical room earlier. In certain parts, Natasha frowned as Fury said, "What we fear is that whatever happened with Tsunayoshi has something to do with Loki."

Natasha was about to say something, but stopped when Hill yelled, "Director Fury, sir! We got a video call from an unknown source!"

Bruce and Coulson stop talking. Steve stands up from the chair. Everyone stopped what they're doing for the moment and turned to the middle of the room where one big screen flickered. When it became clear they saw a brunette haired teen with brown eyes looking at all of them at first and then his gaze was fixed on one person, "Mr. Fury." said the teen calmly.

"Tsunayoshi. Where are you?" Fury said, he checked Tsunayoshi's background carefully. The teen was sitting on a comfortable (and expensive) looking sofa that was made out of beige leather, a small bookcase in the corner, pen, papers, food (strawberry cake), and a can of coca-cola on the table in his left. Also, the scenery on the small round window in his right made Fury narrowed his eye. It's the scenery of the _moving_ clouds in the _night_ sky. "Seriously, _where_ are you?!"

"Right now I'm around Strasbourg, but I'm on my way to Germany, more precisely to Stuttgart. Will arrived in..." paused to look at his watch, "five minutes."

"How did you get to France quickly? More importantly, what will you do in Germany?" Looking at his eyes once again, Fury decided that Tsunayoshi was not in Loki's influence.

"Mr. Fury, I have people that owe us- uh, me some favors (plus some blackmailed). Getting to the other side of the world in fast isn't very difficult." the teen said as if he commenting about the weather.

_Honestly, __who exactly is that kid? Why could he talk like that with the most feared person in SHIELD? _it was a thought that was on the minds of almost everyone in the room.

"And what I'm going to do in Germany... is because uncle is there." finished the teen.

"What do you mean Barton is in Germany?!" Fury demanded.

There was chaos in the room, SHIELD people who had not known who the teenager was (even though they knew that their boss took the brunet to the Helicarrier yesterday for some reason), surprised to learn that he was the nephew of one of their best agents. People like Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers looked at Fury with disappointed eyes, thinking that the director had employ Tsunayoshi. Why did SHIELD recruit a young teenager?

On the other hand, Natasha Romanoff examined the brunet on the monitor closely. Tsunayoshi, as her boss called him, is the nephew of Clint Barton, her friend and partner (who unfortunately on the enemy side right now). Like Fury, she had many questions about the teen; is he really Clint and Laura's nephew? If so, why hasn't she heard about Tsunayoshi from them? Is he alright, considering that the boy was involved in yesterday's incident, or is he under the influence of Loki? How can the teen escape from the Helicarrier and go to other countries quickly? And most importantly...

"How did you find out?!" Fury shout the question Natasha (and maybe everyone else) was thinking about, after all, SHIELD had tried to track Clint down for several hours, but there is no progress.

"Ah, the tracking device that I put on uncle told me, of course." Tsunayoshi nodded as if there was nothing wrong with what he said.

Fury stared at the brunet, hard. "And why did you put the tracking device on your own uncle, Tsunayoshi?"

The teen almost seemed to flush in embarrassment, "Well, I-I have a bad feeling when we parted some days ago. So I- uh, slipped a tracker on uncle in the case something will happen."

Before Fury can respond, an older man's voice came from Tsunayoshi's background. _"Giovane Maestro, siamo arrivati." _(Young Master, we've arrived.)

_ "Grazie Gilbert," _(Thanks Gilbert,) answered the teen_, _eyes switch from the monitor for a moment_. "__Si prega di atterrare in un'area deserta." _(Please land in a deserted area.) Then he turned back, "Well Mr. Fury, will you come here or not?"

"I am not sure I trust you, Tsunayoshi." said the director.

"I don't trust you either if that makes you feel better." the teen's easygoing tone was misplaced on his calm facade. Then Tsunayoshi looked at the window and frowned, "Your enemy; the strange man who 'kidnapped' uncle, most likely he was here too." paused, "Hurry up, Mr. Fury."

Connection lost, the screen turned off once again, and the atmosphere becomes silent for a few seconds until a beep can be heard from one of the monitors. An agent quickly typed in and said, "We've got a hit," he said, drawing everyone's attention. "Which one?" cut Fury.

"Uh, Loki, sir." the agent gesturing to the computer. "67% match. Wait- cross-match, 79%. Location: Stuttgart, Germany, Koningstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Sir, that means Tsunayoshi is right." said Natasha, "What should we do?"

"Agent Romanoff, I want you to take the _Quinjet_ to Germany." Fury gave the order to the female agent, then he turned to Steve Rogers, "Captain," he called the blonde man "You're up."

**~Owari~**

* * *

**AN~**

**First, I want to say thank you to ****Cielly27**** for your correction about Tsuna's birthday, I didn't realize it before you mentioned it XD**

**Anyone is free to give me correction if you spot anywhere, ne~ ^^**

**Second, I don't know where exactly Loki's temporary base ****is or ****what he uses to go to Germany, but I set his base somewhere in New York and he goes to Germany by jet (stolen SHIELD's jet).**

**Third, like (maybe) you know, I don't like to use any OC except for unnamed people like some agents, etc. So, I'll use the character(s) from different anime/manga/movie for minor characters.**

**Hmm, do you know any character who appears in this chapter? ;D**

**Ah, by the way, the time difference between the USA and France & Germany is about 6 hours. Noon in the USA (1 pm) and night in Germany (7 pm).**

**The distance between the USA to Germany about ****4.882 mi or 7.8568174 kilometers**

**The speed of Tsuna's jet = 3.661 km/h  
**

**So Tsuna arrived in Germany in 2.14 hours (more or less)**

**Let's say it's a _special _jet XD  
**

**Lastly, as usual, thank you for the Followers, Favorites, and Reviews :)**

**Ciao~**


End file.
